Die Kunst der Intrige
by stupid thing
Summary: Albus Dumbledore stiehlt Geld, integriert und ist insgesamt ein machthungriger alter Kauz. Aber das ist gar nicht so einfach die richtigen Werkzeuge zu finden.   Aus der Sicht von Albus
1. Chapter 1

**Die Kunst der Intrige**

_Die Macht ist die organisierte Gewalt,  
>die Verbindung von Werkzeug und<br>Gewalt. Die Welt ist voll von Gewal  
>ten, die nur ein Werkzeug suchen, um<br>Mächte zu werden. Wind und Wasser  
>sind Gewalten; in Verbindung mit<br>einer Mühle oder Pumpe, die ihre  
>Werkzeuge sind, werden sie Macht.<em>

___Antoine Comte de Rivarol, Maximen und Reflexionen_

_**Disclaimer**: Wenn ich auf meinen Pass und Bankkonto schaue, dann stelle ich fest, dass ich nicht J. bin. Deswegen habe ich mir die Personen auch nur ausgeliehen. Einfluss kommt aus den vielen Anti-Dumbledore-Fanfictions, die ich gelesen habe.  
><em>

** Prolog**

Es ist nicht immer leicht die richtigen Werkzeuge zu finden. Sei es jetzt der richtige Schraubenschlüssel oder Bohrer oder die richtigen Menschen.

Besonders Menschen sind veränderlich und nicht immer verlässlich. Moral, Emotionen und Erziehung lenken vieles und wenn das menschliche Werkzeug sich nicht wohl fühlt oder 100% hinter der Handlung steht kann es zu Problemen kommen.

Deswegen muss man schon von klein auf betrachten wie und was die Person erlebt. Nicht so, dass man am Ende einen Verräter hat.

Dumbledore kannte sich nur zu gut mit Verrätern aus. Hatte er nicht eigens welche geschaffen. Severus Snape wurde durch seine Taten und Handlungen gelenkt, sodass er erst zu Voldemort ging und es schon kurz darauf bereute. Damals war es schon ein knappes Spiel gewesen, aber Albus setzte alles auf Eileen Prince Erziehung. Sie hatte ihren Sohn nach strengen moralischen Gesichtpunkten erzogen, aber da war wieder dieser Störfaktor von Snape Senior. Zum Glück hatte damals alles geklappt.

Vor ein paar Wochen war der dunkle Lord besiegt worden. Aber Albus wusste es besser. So einfach konnte die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllt werden. Voldemort – oder besser Tom Riddle – wie er ihn noch nannte würde wieder kommen. Er war damals auch ein misslungenes Projekt gewesen.

Ähnlich wie Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald – seine erste große Liebe und zugleich erstes Projekt. Denn nichts liebte Albus Wulfric Percivel Dumbeldore lieber als Macht.

Natürlich hätte er in die Politik gehen können, dass war er ja schon aber als Zaubererminister hatte er weniger Macht über andere Menschen und Geschicke als Direkter der einzigen Zaubererschule von Großbritannien. Alle jungen Hexen und Zauberer gingen dorthin und konnten geprägt werden.

Aber jetzt zum aktuellen Problem: Harry Potter.

Es war knapp gewesen ihn nach dem Verschwinden an sich zu reißen und bei seinen Verwandten zu verstecken. Schließlich gab es noch ein paar Verwandte, die ebenfalls magisch waren, aber sie konnte Albus nicht beeinflussen. Er war zwar schon alt, aber sie waren noch um ein paar Jahre älter und ließen sich nichts von einem Jungspund wie ihm etwas sagen.

Zum Glück hatten sie sich schon alle lange aus dem politischen Geschehen herausgezogen und James Potter wurde wegen seiner frühen und plötzlichen Heirat mit dem Schlammblut Lilly Evans ausgestoßen.

Natürlich ist dies niemanden aufgefallen, aber auf der Hochzeit waren nur die die Eltern von James und Lilly anwesend und deren Freunde. Alle anderen hatten abgesagt oder gar nicht geantwortet.

„Schon wieder abgeschweift", sagte Albus zu sich selber, als er sich einen Zitronendrop nahm. „Langsam werde ich wohl doch alt."

Jetzt musste erst mal geplant werden. Wenn er benutzten würde um den jungen Harry Potter zu lenken. Ein erneuter Fehlschlag wie Tom Riddle durfte nicht noch einmal passieren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Der Plan**

_Ihr Mächtigen der Erde!  
>Schaut und lernt!<br>__Adelbert von Chamisso, Memento_

_Notwendige Eigenschaften:_

_Loyal_

_Nicht egoistisch_

_Freundlich_

_Niedriges Selbstbewusstsein – muss bereit sein sich für alle anderen zu opfern_

_Vertrauensvoll – zu den richtigen Menschen_

_Selbstständig_

_Überlebenskämpfer_

_Starke Persönlichkeit, aber eine, die zu mir aufschaut und nicht misstraut_

…

Das stand bis jetzt auf dem Zettel den Albus angefangen hatte. Er hatte noch mehr Ideen, aber nicht alles kann man planen. Besonders nicht Charaktereigenschaften.

Aber das wichtigste stand noch an. Die Auswahl der Werkzeuge. Aus Erfahrung weiß man, dass man Charaktereigenschaften schwer erziehen kann. Aber es gab schon ein paar Studien. Zwar wurden viele von Muggeln in Form von sogenannten Zwillingsstudien durchgeführt, aber Albus hatte schon ein paar Erfahrungen. Nicht zuletzt hatte er einen Kontakt in Form einer Hebamme von St. Mungus.

Sein neuestes Projekt waren die Weasleys. Vor 3 Jahren hatte Molly Drillinge, aber den erstgeborenen hatte er zu Muggeln gesteckt. Dann könnte man endlich herausfinden ob die muggelerzogenen Hexen und Zauberer magisch schwächer waren, weil ihnen das magische Umfeld während der ersten Jahre fehlte.

Die Weasleys waren eigentlich eine gute Idee. Molly und Arthur waren ein wenig gutgläubig und sehr hilfsbereit, wenn es nur für das Wohl von Kindern oder ähnlichem ging.

Sie wären ideale Werkzeuge. Da gab es noch den Hass bzw. Familienfehde mit den Malfoys. So konnte da auch keine Influenz ausgeübt werden. Hatten sie nicht auch noch einen Sohn oder eine Tochter in Harrys Alter?

Das musste überprüft werden. Aber nicht umsonst war er der Direktor der größten und einzigen britischen Zaubererschule. Hogwarts führte ein Buch in dem jedes magische Wesen aufgelistet wurde. Ein kleiner Blick würde nicht schaden.


End file.
